Natural Born Pineapples
'Natural Born Pineapples '''are an American rock band that formed in Boston, Massachusetts in 1980. The band disbanded in 1990 under acrimonious circumstances and personal issues but reunited in 2009. The original lineup consisted of Black Nolte (guitar, vocals) Jessiclown Vomit (keyboard/synth, backing vocals) Kelley Devine (bass) and Bobby Placebo (drums). NPB found only modest success in their home country, but were significantly more successful in the United Kingdom and elsewhere in Europe, although never achieving mainstream success with their studio albums. Natural Born Pineapples style of experimental rock music is heavily influenced by punk, surf rock, and other psychedelic sources. While the music is highly melodic, it is capable of being tremendously abrasive at the same time. Most of their cryptic songs are about offbeat subjects, such as UFOs, Nazi's, Zombies, torture, and surrealism. References to mental instability and violent Biblical imagery can also be found throughout. Natural Born Pineapples legacy and influence grew substantially in the years following their demise. History Formation Natural Born Pineapples was formed in the summer of 1980 by Black Nolte and Jessiclown Vomit, two students from Camden College who had just returned from a class trip to Luxembourg. Once they had a plan in motion they dropped out of college and purchased an old house with a garage. They dubbed this place, The Hidden Temple. This piece of shit was the birthplace of Natural Born Pineapples. Both Nolte and Vomit brainstormed ideas and established a sound of their own. They both agreed something was missing and started looking for members to join the band. In August Nolte and Vomit recruited Bobby Placebo, a talented drummer from the questionable punk band Titanium Cross. Weeks later the trio searched for a bass player to compliment them, they found their bass player in Kelley Devine. Devine was known on the west coast for her fingers and was a perfect fit. The band was ready to kick the door open for the rest of the decade. Record contract and ''Graveyard of Satisfaction '' While NBP were playing a concert with Oasis of Danger, they were noticed by producer Mickey Lourke. He told the band he "could not sleep until you guys became icons." The band produced a demo tape at The Hidden Temple and the 13 track tape was released exclusively as a demo to interested parties, including Jake Dickerson, who later became the bands manager. Uhhh Records took a chance on the band and signed them to a deal. 9 tracks from the demo were taken and turned into the band's first EP ''Graveyard of Satisfaction. The album's bleak and apocalyptic melody covered topics from Flesh eating ghouls to living lawnmowers. It was a unusual blend of whatever it was. First Tour With a batch of fresh material and enough tranquilizer to take down a football team the band hit the road for its first tour. Starting in Boston the band did figure eight through the country. They caused millions of dollars worth of damage to local hotels and went through three different tour buses in 5 months. It was a blitzkrieg of musical chaos. Leaving the country In the spring of 1982 NBP became bored with the United States and wanted to move somewhere more peaceful and nicer to look at. The band agreed on moving to Luxembourg, the very same place that inspired both Black Nolte and Jessiclown. The band sold The Hidden Temple to a diehard fan and packed everything they had. By the end of the summer the group had a studio built inside a cave somewhere in Luxembourg and made it their permanent home. During their time in "The Bat Cave" NBP produced a 3 disc album called, Walking With Armadillos. Walking With Armadillos In the middle of 1983 the world was taken by storm by Natural Born Pineapples second album, ''Walking With Armadillos. ''The album was a hit worldwide and the band had itself a hit single in the form of,